The Dark Chronicles of Bricktown
The Dark Chronicles of Bricktown is a YouTube series containing scripted acting mostly made up on the spot with some improvised roleplaying. Short script written by Shrimp. The scenes were recorded while not live-streaming. Cast *Directed by - Roflgator *Edited by - Wimchimp *Camera man - Zapdec *Generic protagonist - S0ra *Female lead and homeless bum - Kyana *Bartender and Mute Trap - Mute Max *Himself and Misc background - Spellboy *Thug 2 and Guy with large penis - TheBigMeech *Thug 3 Shrimp_ *Crazy cat lady - Sorry *Angry Man - Jor Rilla *Chief of Police - Bearly *Officer 1 - Klaatu *Catfish date, Officer 2, Generic background - Peppymint *Himself - Kevin Z.a.z. *Complaining Civilian 2 - Emerysaur *Gang member - Zager *Percival - "Girl" *Generic Background - Morph, OlyPearlGirl, Hello Kitten, Everyone forgotten *Non-Generic Generic Background - Murder Crumpet *Krispey - Who? Episode 1 - A Good Love Story The story begins when some thugs diss a homeless bum and begin playing basketball. They are struck by the disappearance of one of their fellows and as they investigate one after another are seemingly attacked in an alleyway. At the police station a woman complains about her murdered dog while Female lead reports the disappearance of her sister but the police don't take her seriously. A guy meeting his online date turns out to have "catfished" her and his date leaves him in protest as he explains his passion towards comic books. Although she clearly leaves him for good he insists on waiting for her patiently to the bartender. Male protagonist gets tricked by a "girl" at the bar who turns out to be a man. Female lead has better luck as she meets her boyfriend and they start of awkwardly but hit it off as they get exclusively servings from the bartender. Before they can get a hotel room to end the night female lead gets attacked and stabbed by a shadow person. The episode ends with female lead lying in a pool of her blood. Trivia *The series was made into black and white by Wimchimp because the colors were off between shots and scenes. *The credits first contained something bordering on inappropriate that was removed and the video re-uploaded. *Some call it the spiritual successor of the movie Mushy Apples but this is not true. Gallery Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 2 A Good Love Story.jpg Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 3 Playin Basketball in the Hood.jpg Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 4 Dog murdered (Emery).jpg Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 5 Bricktown Police Bearly Klaatu.jpg Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 6 Bricktown Police Sister missing (Kyana).jpg Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 7 Peppymint catfished Spellboy.jpg Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 8 Zagers signing gets intepreted as gang signs and is arrested.jpg Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 9 Max serving S0ra.jpg Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 10 Kyana S0ra reservation.jpg Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 11 Spellboy waiting, Max serving.jpg Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 12 Max serving prime bottle.jpg Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 13 S0ra Kyana awkward bonding.jpg Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 14 S0ra Kyana kiss.jpg Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 15 Shadow person attacks.jpg Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 16 Kyana stabbed.jpg Category:Films Category:Bricktown RP Category:Chronicled Events